


Price Tag

by DG137



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG137/pseuds/DG137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck lost the race, so the Burners lost both Mutt and Stronghorn. Guilt-ridden and wanting to make everything right Chuck goes to the Duke of Detroit to try and work out a  deal to get the cars back and ends up getting much more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring this over to AO3, hopefully I'll be able to update this more, as well as add more fanfics now that summer has finally hit.

Okay, here it goes. A plan that is in every way doomed to fail but here. it. goes.

Chuck took a deep breath for the hundredth time, trying to keep his nerves up, reminding himself for who he was doing this for. Mike. Mikey. It was all his fault, he just couldn’t cut it. He had lost the race against the Duke of Detroit, and also lost Mutt and Stronghorn.

As if losing hadn’t been bad enough, the Duke had to go and rub salt in the wound as well, by driving Mutt off of the racetrack. Chuck had never seen Mike look quite so defeated as he did that night, and he couldn’t forgive himself for it. It was his fault, if he had just stopped running his mouth in front of the Duke then none of this would have happened.

Mike of course told Chuck that he didn’t blame him. He should have never put Chuck on the spot and made the bet. Texas however did nothing but help enforce the feelings of guilt inside him. What sort of guy who was around cars all day every day didn’t know how to drive?

Mike would always tell Texas to lay off of him after that, and that just made the guilt even worse. Their group was in a slump now. They were down two cars now, not to mention his own wasn’t exactly equipped for fighting. So if they did get attacked by Kane they would definitely be at a disadvantage. Texas moped about over the loss of his Stronghorn, even Mike was down for losing Mutt, though he did his best to put on a good face for Chuck.

It wasn’t a good enough though. Chuck needed to do something, he had to make up for failing at the race. Getting an appointment with the Duke of Detroit was easier than he had imagined, surprisingly. Though as he entered the Dukes throne room and saw Mutt and Stronghorn on display he realized that it may have been because the Duke wanted to rub his loss in his face.

“Well now,” The Duke’s voice slithered its way down from the throne and into Chuck’s ears, “to what do I owe this pleasant surprise? Come to admire my new beauties? Or did you come to make another bet?” There was no mistaking the mockery, and it made Chucks nerves stretch to be just a bit closer to snapping. He had had a plan hadn’t he? Crap, why couldn’t he remember his plan? He had had one and everything and now for the life of him he couldn’t remember!

Chuck swallowed, his throat dry. From upon his throne the Duke continued to stare down at him, blatantly amused by how uncomfortable he was. Even the guards, Chuck would swear that they were silently laughing. Taking pleasure in his discomfort from behind their hats.

“Uh, well..you see..Duke-“

“That’s The Duke of Detroit to you.” The older man punctuated the end of his sentence with a beat of his cane against the ground. Several pyrotechnics went off simultaneously for dramatic effect. Always the drama king, always the need to put on a show. The bad part was that it was working, reducing Chuck to a blubbering mess of nerves and words.

“Yes! Duke of Detroit sir! Sorry!” The blonde quickly blurted out and the Duke somehow found a way to look even more amused. Several moments of silence pass between them before the Duke impatiently breaks it.

“Well?” He drawls and Chuck remembers that there’s a reason that he’s in the Duke’s mansion.

“Ah, well you see Mr. Duke..Sir. You see my friends, they sort of need their cars…back…” Chuck’s sentence ends in a squeak. The look that the Duke is giving him is no longer one of simple amusement, but one of predator. It’s penetrative, professional, and so very cold. It does nothing but further remind Chuck of the gap in power between the two, and how the Duke could have him thrown out or worse any second now. 

The Duke chooses to do nothing, instead deciding to humor him.

“Do they now? Well that is a problem as I won them fair and square.” The Duke grins and spreads his arms wide to motion at the cars on either side of him. The longer this conversation goes on the more hopeless Chuck is beginning to feel. He opens his mouth but the Duke beats him to it, stepping all over any ideas of he might have with his white gators.

“What? Were you hoping to make an offer for them? Surely you weren’t going to offer up that jalopy that you drove in the race were you? It’d hardly be an equal exchange for your idiot friends car, let alone Mutt. Certainly not worth both of them. “

“I can build things though. Custom parts! Anything you-“

“I’ve already got all the tools needed to make custom parts, and all of the money needed in order to get anything I can’t make. “ The Duke says, cutting through Chucks last desperate attempt to make any ground. Just like that his game plan is gone. He’d be better off running , high-tailing it back to the shop and begging for Mikes forgiveness for the thousandth time.

And the Duke is talking to him.

“What?” Chuck asks dumbly and the Duke gives him an irritated look, his mouth tilting sideways into a frown. Obviously not happy that Chuck didn’t hear what he just said.

“I said come up here.” The Duke beckons him to climb the stairs with a beckoning motion of his finger. Confused and cautious he begins to do so, slowly. Until a sharp beat of the Duke’s cane against the floor and an even sharper “Quickly,” gets him moving faster. In seconds he’s standing in front of the other man who has taken to full on lounging on his thrown. Like Chuck’s reason for being there isn’t serious business at all. It probably isn’t in the Duke’s mind.

With a flick of his wrist the Duke’s can spins upwards towards him, jewel end first, and Chuck flinches preparing for an impact that never comes. Instead he’s surprised to feel the jewel end of the cane part the bangs that eternally hang in front of his face. Confusion quickly solidifies into embarrassment because the Duke.just.keeps.staring.at.him. Taking him apart like he’d take apart the insides of a car. Embarrassment quickly bleeds through to fear though, because this is The Duke of Detroit, and you never know what he’s going to do. Maybe he’ll push Chuck down the stairs behind him, in the hope that Chuck will break a leg or his neck. Or maybe he’ll have his goons send him back to his friends with a few bruised ribs. He’s The Duke of Detroit, and the only thing crazier than him is his temper. 

In the hope of seeming as harmless as he can Chuck freezes and allows the Duke to continue to poke and prod him with the end of his cane. By the fourth of fifth poke he stops, either satisfied or bored, and tilts his shades down just enough.

“You really want to get your friends cars back huh?” The Duke’s eyes are dark brown, almost black, but Chuck can hardly notice them through the fear coursing through his system. He’s going to die. The Duke’s going to take payment for the cars out of his body parts. How much is he even worth? An arm for a steering wheel? A leg for a muffler?

“…Yes…sir.” He quickly adds the sir on as an afterthought. If he’s going to die he’d prefer it to be as painless as possible.

“Well then I think we can come to an agreement.”

Hope.

“We can?” Chuck asks bewildered and a faint glimmer of hope begins to shine in the darkness. He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he never even sees the Duke’s cane until he feels it connect with the back of his legs, bringing him to his knees. He looks up in confusion and immediately looks away embarrassed, from his current position his face is at the same level with the Dukes groin. That’s something that he’d rather not look at…or think about…or even be in the same vicinity of someone thinking about the Duke's groin. It doesn’t seem like he’s going to be given the choice however, as the tip of the Dukes cane turns him right back around, forcing him to look at the other man.

“Oh yes.” The sadistic glee in the Dukes voice couldn’t be any more noticeable, the man is practically vibrating with the happiness of someone who is about to do something awful, and enjoy it. “There are lots of ways to pay off things after all, if you know what I mean.”

Chuck doesn’t know what he means, at least he doesn’t until the Dukes hand goes to his belt buckle and undoes it. Then understanding hits him like one of Kane’s giant robots. The Duke wants that?! Why does the Duke want that?! Chuck keeps his eyes on the ground, fear and nausea rolling through his system.

“If I do this, my friends can have their cars back?”

“Of course, mind you, one time isn’t going to be enough to pay off both of the cars. Oh no, I’d say there’d have to be,” and Chuck can hear him grin,”several performances in order for you to earn back your friends cars.”

Several.

Chuck wants to throw up. Want to run screaming from the Duke’s mansion like a little girl. Parts of him wants to be rebellious, and maybe punch the Duke right where it hurts since he’s at such a great angle. But then he thinks back to Mike and Texas. He thinks of how they’ve been down as of lately, and how the teams been off, how vulnerable they are. Most of all he thinks of that guilt that’s been crushing him.

“Okay.” He says and Chuck swears he can feel his world tip over.

“Alright then, it’s a deal.” He blinks at the hand that suddenly in his face. Chuck looks from the hand to the Duke, and then back to the hand that’s extended to him before he realizes that the Duke aims for him to shake it to seal the deal. He’s mocking him, but that doesn’t stop Chuck from extending his own quivering hand and shaking.

“Excellent.” The Duke speaks and yanks Chuck into the space between his legs. Chuck feels his cheeks fill with blood as he finds himself much closer to the Dukes crotch than he’s ever wanted to be. He casts his eyes upward, towards the Dukes face.

“The others don’t find out about this?” He wants it to be a statement, but it’s so weak and frail that it can’t pass as anything else other than a plea. He’s begging the Duke of Detroit, and given his situation, that’s probably not the best thing to be doing. But he just can’t help it, if any of the others find out about this…..

“Of course not.” The Duke assures him before pushing his face back down in a silent order to get on with it. Chuck swallows, fighting the bile that slowly rising in the back of his throat as he reaches and pulls the zipper down and ohdeargodhecanseeitthroughtheboxers.

Now Chuck is about two seconds away from hyperventilating. His head is growing dizzy from all of the blood rushing to his cheeks, and nausea continues to make his stomach roll.

Okay.

Don’t think about the Guards.

Don’t think about the Duke.

Don’t think about what you’re doing.

No….wait. He stops himself. He has to think about what he's doing, he's never done this before. That fact only becomes even more painfully obvious as he continues. He manages to get the Duke’s boxer shorts down far enough without passing out. But once he has “it” out he’s not sure what to do. It feels weird in his grasp and Chuck fights to urge to run and wash his hands. The Duke only takes so much of Chuck’s fondling before becoming impatient and pushing him to the next level, and if it was possible to die of shame Chuck would have. He had no idea what he was doing and it’s difficult to keep his mouth formed properly around the Duke’s cock.

His teeth scrape accidentally and above him he hears the Duke of Detroit let out a hiss before curling his fingers tightly into his hair.

“Watch it now.” He warns and it does nothing but make Chuck even more nervous. He does his best to make sure that his teeth don’t scrape. But in doing so he falls completely out of rhythm. The Duke only gives him so long to try and fix it before he does it himself. Retaking Chuck’s hair in his hand him bob’s the blondes head up and down to a rhythm of his choice. Chuck gags when the Duke pushes too far too fast, but his distressing situation doesn't seem to register with the Duke as the other refuses to slow down.

It’s humiliating, and Chuck can feel tears forming along the edges of his eyes when he’s pulled off. He coughs hard, his throat and mouth sore from the abuse. For a moment Chuck thinks that the Duke is going to have him finish him off with his hands. But then a hand finds his hair again and yanks his head back in time for him to hear the Duke groan above him and for something to splash across his face.

Did he just?

He didn’t.

Ohgodhedid!

“That was downright aweful.” If Chuck wasn’t so glued to the spot he would see the Duke tucking himself back into his pants and redoing his belt. However, he is glued to the spot out of horror and humiliation because the Duke of Detroit just came right across his face.

No number of showers is ever going to make him feel clean again.

“I’d recommend practicing a bit.” Chuck can’t even argue. 'Practice? Practice on what?' He wants to ask, but he can’t, he’s in no position to anymore. He’s made a deal with the Duke after all. He has nothing to wipe his face off with, so he has to settle for his shirt. Hopefully he’ll be able to wash it before anyone sees it. He manages to get most of it off before he’s roughly yanked to his feet and walked down the stairs.

“Now remember what I said about practicing. Oh and don’t worry, I’ll make sure not to do anything to your friends precious cars while they’re in my care. “ Somehow Chuck isn’t reassured, but he hardly gets a chance to protest as the Duke pushes him out of the front door. “We’ll be in touch, just make sure that you’re ready to come running the next time I call. Wouldn’t want your friends to go without their cars for too long now would we?” The Duke of Detroit flashes him one last amused grin and then shuts the door in his face.

For a good long minute Chuck does nothing but stare and then quietly walks to his car. Once he’s inside he finally breaks down, letting his head fall against the steering wheel.

Christ, what has he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

A week passes before the Duke of Detroit contacts him, telling him to come by after it gets dark. The Burners have had a busy week, fixing up the remaining cars and getting his own ready in case of an attack. They’ve even been working on a little side project too, a motorcycle. They’d make another car if they had the material to do it, but finding enough parts to build one takes time. Not something they have a whole lot of as Kane could attack any day.

Chuck’ s not too on board with the idea of a motorcycle, it’s less protected and less equipped than a car. But Mike is the best driver that they’ve got, and if he says he’ll be alright then who is Chuck to argue with him? Especially since he knows that focusing on the motorcycle is helping Mike keep his mind off of losing Mutt.

Mike’s focus is so on the motorcycle that he doesn’t even raise an eyebrow to Chuck when the other announces that he’s going to be taking his car for a practice run. “Gotta keep practicing you know?” Chuck ends his sentence with a nervous laugh and Mike only looks up from what he’s doing long enough to glance at Chuck and nod.

“Yeah okay Chuckles. You be careful.” He replies, completely absorbed in what he’s doing. Chuck sighs and makes his way to his car, waving to Julie as he passes her. She pauses to wave back and then keeps walking. She’s been giving him his space ever since the race, not wanting to suffocate him, and he appreciates it.

Chuck climbs into his car and buckles up, he’s not even put the key in the ignition before his stomach’s rolling itself into knots. The drive to the Duke’s mansion is fairly easy; at least he manages not to crash into anything.

He’s gotten that good at driving at least…

But with each passing second he can feel his insides contorting. He’s going to hate this, but he doesn’t have a choice. They need those cars.

The Duke of Detroit seems as smug as ever when he motions for Chuck to get down on his knees in front of the throne. He does so silently, but in his mind he’s screaming. His insides are tied up in so many knots that he feels like he’s going to explode and it hurts as he moves to unzip the Duke’s trousers.

This time around he manages to keep from scraping his teeth against the Duke’s cock. But his rhythm is still off, and it doesn’t take long for the Duke to place a hand on his head and fix it for him.

“That’s it.” The Duke purrs, and Chuck closes his eyes in shame and tries to pretend he’s somewhere else, anywhere else. It ends just like it did the last time. The Duke pulls Chuck off of him at the last moment and tugs himself, once, twice, and then groans as he cums. This time Chuck is prepared though, and after the Duke lets him go he reaches into his back pocket for the handkerchief that he’s brought to wipe the mess off of his face.

“Better. But you still need some work.” And then Chuck is being dragged to his feet again and escorted off of the property. He manages to wobble his way to his car, get inside, and drive back to the garage.

He only nearly crashes twice, not bad.

He’s relieved to see that the others aren’t around when he pulls in. Looking at the time he realizes that they must have gone out to eat. Still, one can never be sure if Jacob is around, so Chuck is careful and sneaks his way back to his room. Once he’s safely inside he makes a dash for the bathroom and turns the shower one. He wants to scrub himself clean, but he also wants the taste of the Duke out of his mouth. He settles for brushing his teeth in the shower, and doesn’t stop until his gums are bleeding and his cheeks are sore from all of the scrubbing.

He stays in the shower for a little while longer until the water starts to get cold and he’s forced to exit. Chuck takes his clothes and soaks them in the sink. He’s not sure if his clothes smell like the Duke, but he’s not going to risk anyone finding out where he’s been. With that done he finds a clean pair of pants and seeks solace under the thin blanket covering his bed.

The others will be back soon, and if they ask at all where he’s been he’ll just tell them that he was tired after crashing multiple times. Nearly dying can really take it out of you, you know? Heh….heh…

Chuck curls up tighter under the blanket, trying to put the thoughts out of his head, and hoping that maybe the next few days will see things to be better.

….

…

They don’t of course.

It’s another week before the Duke calls him again, and there’s still been no sign of Kane. Well…actually, that’s not true. They found some of his robots scouting out an area near the East Gate. But they were hardly even a fight. One would think that a victory after such a trouncing by the Duke would lift their spirits, but it’s done the exact opposite.

Kane should have attacked by now, but he hasn’t, and those robots have only made the group paranoid. Julie has been staying in Deluxe for longer periods of time, trying to dig up information to see if something’s going on. Her absence does little to help the group, especially Mike, who’s already wound so tight it looks like he might snap any second. Having to go into battle without Mutt is not something he’s use to, and Chuck knows what it is that Mike is feeling. He’s feeling like he’s not performing like a proper leader, by not being able to protect them properly.

And now with Julie having to stay topside for longer periods of time… Mike is constantly worried that she’s going to get caught, that her cover is going to be blown, and that he’s not going to be able to save her, to save any of them. Chuck wishes he could do something; say something to let his friend know that he’s doing a good job. But he’s horrible with words, and whenever he sees Mike the guilt at knowing that he’s partially, no, that he’s totally responsible for his friend feeling this way, crushes any words that he may have.

So keeps quiet and lets Mike focus on his motorcycle as he slips quietly out to the Duke’s mansion for another go. He’s a little surprised this time when the red-headed security guard leads him past the throne room and down another hallway. They walk in awkward silence, past multiple pictures of the Duke, all framed in gold, until they reach a large door.

She reaches forward and knocks three times.

“He’s here.” She calls through the door, announcing their arrival before popping her bubblegum rather loudly.

“Send him in.” Chuck hears the Duke’s muffled call through the door. The woman, (what’s her name? Baby? Barb? He can’t remember.), opens the door and motions him through. Cautiously he enters, flinching as the door shuts behind him with deafening crack.

God. Was that the sound of the locks sliding into place?

Chuck prays that it wasn’t and takes the opportunity to look around. The room is the Duke’s signature gold and red. Chuck isn’t at all surprised to see large pictures of the Duke mounted on the walls of this room as well. He is however shocked to see the Duke lounging on a very large couch, watching something on a very large holo-screen.

Or he should say, he’s shocked at what he see’s playing on the holo-screen. 

It’s a race. His race.

That bastard.

“You’re just in time, it just got to the best part. “ The Duke gives him the biggest shit eating grin and motions for him to come closer. Chuck’s never wanted to punch someone so hard in the face and been so frustrated that he can’t. All he can do is move forward and watch himself crash and burn larger than life on the surface of the holo-screen as his insides flash between cold and hot.

“Quite the spectacle, wouldn’t you agree?” The Duke inquires but Chuck refuses to say anything, keeping his hidden eyes glued to the ground as his face begins to burn with shame. The Duke brushes off his silence like it’s nothing. “To think you almost beat me too, but they don’t call me The Duke of Detroit for nothing you know.” Yeah, he knows, he’s been reminding Chuck every single time he’s come here.

The Duke unfolds his legs and Chuck takes that as his cue to get to work. Going to his knees he takes his usual place in between the Duke’s thighs, his hands rising to undo the belt and pull down the zipper. To his credit his hands only shake slightly as he works to get the Duke out of his Boxers. His whole body flinches away however when a hand seizes his bangs and pulls them up and out of his face. His retreat is a small one however, as the grip on his hair tightens painfully.

“C’mon Chuckles, no reason to be so jumpy. I mean it’s not like you haven’t already done this before right?” Without his hair blocking his face he’s unable to hide the anger that flashes through him. No one calls him Chuckles but Mike. The Duke just shrugs off his obvious anger, much like he shrugs off the rest of Chucks feelings and guides his head down.

“Eye’s on me now.” Chuck curses inside his head and turns his eyes back to the Duke. He hates how he’s been stripped of his last defense. Hates how the Duke can now see his expressions freely while he can’t see a thing through the Duke’s red shades. Hates how one of the Duke’s hands is still tangled in his hair while the other is caressing the back of his neck in a mocking gesture of tenderness.

“That’s it, there you go Chuckles. Just like that.” The Duke’s hips begin to thrust a little and Chuck knees are beginning to kill him. He places a hand on the inside of the Duke’s thigh in an attempt to steady himself and is relieved when the Duke doesn’t bat the hand away. Chuck can feel the muscles underneath his hand starting to twitch, can see the Duke biting his lip just slightly, can feel the other getting close. But when the time comes he’s horrified that instead of pulling him off like he as the last two times the Duke instead pushes his head down.

Chuck struggles are weak, his knees are cramping and he can’t get his feet under him well enough to back away. Not that it would probably matter even if he could as the Duke has his head in a vice like grip.

Once the Duke is finished he’s released and desperately his hand scrambles for his back pocket. Pressing the handkerchief to his mouth he coughs, trying to get as much out as he can.

“Better, but your manners could use a little work.” Chuck shudders. The Duke is right next to him, literally right next to him. Close enough that he can feel the other man’s lips brushing against his ear. It’s almost enough to make Chuck pull back and hit him.

Manners.

The Duke of Detroit has no right to talk about manners.

At least for now they’re done, from where he’s sitting on the ground Chuck can see the Duke adding up some numbers on his personal holo-pad. His payment for Mutt and Stronghorn, he realizes. Once that’s done The Duke closes it and motions for Chuck to rise. He does so and unfortunately the Duke deems it necessary to escort him out himself this time. Chuck doesn’t even protest, there wouldn’t be much point to doing so anyways. Even if the Duke’s hand resting at the small of his back does send cold chills down his spine.

“We’ll be in touch.” The Duke of Detroit flashes him that signature grin one last time and then shuts the door on him.

The Drive home is thankfully uneventful. He only manages to nearly crash once this time! But when he gets back to the garage he’s mortified to see that the others are there. Mike waves over to him, they’re going out to eat and they want him to join them.

“C’mon Chuckles. We all need a break.” Mike flashes him a tired grin and Chuck does his best to suppress a shudder.

Chuckles.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll catch up with you guys! Just gotta grab something from my room.” He dashes off before any of them can say anything. Once he’s safely in his room he rushes to the sink and starts brushing his teeth. The pressure he adds is just a little too much though and the head of the toothbrush snaps off in his mouth. Cutting a line across his upper lip.

Shit.

“Hey Chuck?” Mike knocks on his door.

Double shit.

“Yeah bro, hold on. “ Grabbing a wad of tissues Chuck presses it to his upper lip and opens his bedroom door. Mike of course is standing just on the other side.

“Woah. Chuck what happened?” Mike raises a hand to Chucks face but before he can touch him Chuck waves his hand away.

“Nothing bro, my toothbrush just broke is all.” Not a complete lie, which is probably why he’s able to keep such a straight face.

“You sure you’re okay buddy?” Mike asks, his concern is still there but Chuck can tell that he’s bought his story.

“Yeah bro I’m fine, c’mon let’s go and get something to eat.” He tosses away the tissues and shuts his bedroom door behind them. He gets a, “Well, alright,” from Mike and feels the other arm drape across his shoulder as the two join the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Another week passed without any activity from Kane. The Burners were beyond tense by this point. Something was going down, but none of them could figure out what. Whatever it was though, it was bad. Julie’s snooping had revealed that much at least. Though she had been unable to dig up what it was exactly that Kane was working on she knew it was big.

Very big.

Which is very bad news for them, so they worked around the clock constantly to try and get ready for whatever was coming. Chucks car was now fully equipped and ready for battle. He however still needed practice, a lot of practice. Which wasn’t to say he hadn’t gotten better, oh no, he had. But he was nowhere near ready to drive his car into battle, and boy did it show.

His lessons with Mike were a disaster, often times ending up in him losing control of the car or missing the targets entirely. Chuck had to give Mikey credit though, he was pretty good at keeping his temper. He never once raised his voice to Chuck, never once lost his cool when Chuck crashed. Which Chuck was eternally grateful for, it was awesome to have a friend like Mike. 

“You get better every time you get behind the wheel you know that?” Mike comments offhand as the pull into the garage. They’ve just finished another lesson successfully; Chuck didn’t manage to crash into anything this time.

“Ah thanks Mikey. But you know I’m probably only getting this good because you’re teaching me.” He gets out of his car. If it wasn’t for Mike he probably wouldn’t even be able to hold the steering wheel straight.

“Hey, remember what I told you? You’ve got the potential to be a great driver; you just need a lot of work. I mean a loooooo-“

“Yeah man, I know.” Chuck interrupts. Mike catches Chuck off guard by grinning at him. It’s the first real grin he’s seen Mike give since he’s lost Mutt and Chuck can’t help but return it. Maybe things are going to be okay after all.

No sooner does he finish that thought that that a message arrives on his holo-pad. Pulling the green screen up Chuck can feel his stomach sink when he sees that it’s a message from the Duke. Just like that any good feelings that he’s been having are gone.

“Something up?” Mike asks him and Chuck quickly deactivates the holo-pad, not wanting Mike to see the message.

“Huh? Oh-uh, no bro, everything is cool.” He quickly reassures him, maybe a little too quickly.

“Okay. C’mon then, everybody’s going out to eat. They’re waiting for us inside.”

“Yeah! Sound…uh, great! Oh but wait!” Mike stops to turn and look at him confused. Chuck flounders, attempting to think of something, anything to give him an excuse to bail. “I uh, just remembered that I left something back at the track! I gotta go get it.”

“Oh. Okay then I’ll go with you.” Mike replies as Chuck starts buckling his seatbelt.

“Uh no dude, its fine I got this. You guys go on ahead without me.” Chuck turns the keys in the ignition and revs the car up, drowning out any protests that Mike may have before he pulls out and drives off. Leaving one very bewildered Mike Chilton behind in the dust.

The entire drive the Duke’s house Chuck can feel guilt gnawing at his chest. He hates lying to Mike, but he’d hate it more if Mike found out the truth. In the long run a few small white lies can be forgiven if it means getting the cars back, probably.

The red-headed woman, (Bab, her name is Bab he remebers), is there waiting for him when he pulls up. This time she leads him up a staircase, down a different hallway. Everywhere Chuck looks is gold and red and he is almost tempted to ask just how much gold paint the Duke had to use. Before he can ask though Bab comes to a stop in front of a pair of the biggest golden doors Chuck has ever seen. Bab reaches over and presses a button, there’s a little buzz and then the Duke’s voice emanating from a small speaker in the wall.

“What?” The Duke’s voice asks.

“He’s arrived.” Bab’s replies and lets go of the button and stands back with Chuck to wait. It isn’t long before Chuck can hear footsteps approaching the door, unsurprisingly it’s the Duke that opens it. Surprisingly however is the fact that the Duke is soaking wet, drops of water running down his body, and that he’s naked as the day he was born.

Chuck averts his eyes, face quickly reddening. Bab gives no other reaction that a pop of her gum. Either she’s seen this all before, or she has the best poker face Chuck has ever seen in his life.

“Thank you my dear that will be all.” The Duke says to her and with a nod she’s gone, leaving Chuck alone to be dragged into the bedroom of a very wet, very naked Duke. The Duke of Detroit’s bedroom is as flashy as the rest of his house, if not more so. Everything is large, gold, and red. From the gigantic pictures of cars in gold frames that decorate the walls to the bed that is big enough to hold fifteen people, covered in red sheets.

“I’m afraid you got here a bit sooner than I had expected,” The Duke of Detroit’s arm drapes itself around his shoulders and Chuck does his best not to shudder. He can feel the warmth of the others nude body seeping through his dampening clothes and it makes the hairs on the back of his neck raise. “No problem though, you can just join me,” and the Duke guides them towards the bathroom.

Everything is big in the bathroom too, all pearly white and gilded in gold, and that’s just what Chuck can see through the steam. The Duke leaves him at the door, deciding that he’d prefer it more in the shower. The shower is also huge, a giant half circle coming out of the wall. Closed off and sealed up by fogged up glass walls and a single sliding glass door. Chuck fidgets by the door until the Duke calls to him from the inside of the shower.

He’s knows he’s not going to work off the payment to the cars any faster by standing out there fully clothed, right?

That get Chuck moving very slowly in the direction of the shower to where The Duke is waiting for him just inside. It’s then Chuck sees that there it isn’t a single shower head supplying the water. The entire roof of the shower is the shower head.

This interesting tidbit of information doesn’t get much time to process in his head before the Duke’s hand suddenly shoots forward and wraps itself in his shirt.

“Wait!” The Duke’s left eyebrow twitches up, no one tells the Duke of Detroit to wait. “Just, my clothes, I can’t get them wet. “ Chuck tries to explain and the Duke’s irritation fades away to lewd amusement.

“Well then you’d better get them off.” The older man says as he releases Chuck, giving the other the freedom to remove his clothes. Chuck can feel his heart pounding in his ears, the last thing that he wants is to be naked in front of the Duke of Detroit. But he doesn’t have a choice; slowly he pulls his shirt over his head. Next are his shoes and socks, then his pants, and then after the longest moment of hesitation, his boxers. By the time he’s fully bare the Duke is no longer standing in the doorway of the shower. Looking in, Chuck can see that the other man has instead moved towards the center, and is currently washing his hair.

“Well get in and shut the door. You’re letting all the warmth out.” The Duke orders him without even turning around to see what he’s doing. Chuck crosses the threshold, stepping in under the warm shower of water before turning around to slowly shut the door. The click the door makes when it shuts is a little too loud for Chuck’s liking. He’s just shut himself in the shower with the Duke of Detroit.

A naked Duke of Detroit

And he’s naked.

And they’re both in the shower

And alksdi[32dkgha!

The Duke’s big hands are suddenly on his hips, bringing him away from the door and further into the shower.

“You look like a sad dog.” The Duke snorts, like he’s just said something incredibly funny before sweeping Chuck’s wet hair up and out of his face.

“There we go,” and then the Duke of Detroit is dragging Chuck down to the ground. Sitting the smaller one on his thighs while his back rests against the tiled wall, and Chuck tries…tries really hard to keep from going down to his knees to fast. Cause it’s gonna hurt if he cracks them against the tiled floor of the bathroom and everything is just so slippery. The tiles, the Duke’s skin, the Duke’s hands on his hips, the Duke’s tongue in his mouth.

Chuck lets out a yelp of surprise and tries to pull back. But the Duke’s got his left hand tangled up in Chuck’s hair, to make sure that he stays right where he wants him as he continues to push his way deeper into Chuck’s mouth. It surprises him but the Duke doesn’t really taste like anything. His mouth is just hot and wet and his tongue is thick and long as it prods at his own, trying to get him to do something.

Chuck rests his hands on the Duke’s shoulders and decides to do nothing. So the Duke wants to kiss him? Okay. It’s part of the deal, he just won’t react. His plan to remain stoic however quickly flies right out the shower window as the Duke’s calloused hand travels down his belly and takes hold of Chucks cock.

“What are you doing?!” He tries to yell. Tries. He manages to get out “Wha-“, before, to his horror, a groan crawls itself out of his throat.

That was not what he meant to do.

Chuck tries to panic, to flip out, anything to get the Duke off and away from him. But it’s getting difficult to focus with all of the steam fogging up his brain and the Duke’s rough hands stroking him lightly and doing this little twist thing with his wrist that just-

“ah!” He cries out against the Duke’s shoulder that he’s currently buried himself in to try and hide his face. He feels more than sees the Duke turn his head and then his ear is being nibbled on.

“C’mon Chuckey,” he whispers to him as the Duke’s take Chuck’s hand in his own and guides it down to wrap around the Duke’s dick. Now the Duke is pumping them both, his right hand reducing Chuck to a quivering mess while his left hand is guiding Chuck’s hand up and down his cock. Chuck isn’t even sure when the Duke pulls his hand away, leaving just his hand to stroke the Duke. He flushes when he realizes that he’s doing so without any prompting from the older man.

A desperate whine escapes him as the Duke’s hand starts going further south, massaging his sack as he leans in again bites at Chuck’s ear.

“You know,” the Duke’s whispers roughly, “If you want to work of those cars faster there are other ways.” Chuck turns his head to look at the Duke through his wet hair. He’s about to ask what the other means when the Duke’s hand goes even further south and Chuck locks up.

He can’t possibly mean…

But he does, and Chuck is pretty sure that his heart just stopped. The Duke’s fingers continue to rub at that spot between his legs and Chuck is so scared that his brain just sort of shuts down. He’s not even sure for how long but when he comes back to reality it’s because the Duke is pinching his hip. Chuck looks up to see the Duke looking right back him, his wet hair sticking to his neck. Chuck watches as drops of water run down the Duke chin and disappear into his beard, it’s a shame really. If the Duke of Detroit wasn’t such an asshole then he’d actually be quite an attractive guy.

“Well?” The Duke asks and Chuck realizes that he’s still waiting for him to answer.

He can’t.

He just can’t.

Chuck silently apologizes to Mike and buries his head in the Duke’s shoulder and shakes his head “no.”

The Duke doesn’t seem to be mad at his decision like Chuck expects him to be. Instead he takes to thrusting his hips up into Chuck’s hand, a reminder that Chuck has a job that he needs to be doing. The Duke retakes Chuck into his hand and with a groan Chuck follows his example and begins pumping once more. It’s getting more and more difficult to breathe and Chuck’s entire lower half feels like it’s on fire. His head is spinning as the Duke begins to nip at his jaw, he tilts his head just slightly and the Duke is kissing him hard again.

Moans keep spilling out of his mouth without his permission as his body quivers and shakes in the Duke’s lap. Chuck isn’t going to last much longer and they both know it. The Duke pulls himself from Chuck’s mouth to start mapping his way down his neck. He finds this one spot right behind Chuck’s ear and sucks, and Chuck keens as his entire body goes tense and everything goes white.

When he comes to he’s greeted by the Duke’s face, giving him the smuggest look that he’s ever seen. Exhausted, he just wants to lie down and let sleep overtake him. But the Duke is still hard and Chuck can’t leave until he takes care of it. Rewrapping his hand around the older man’s cock Chuck begins to stroke again. The Duke’s hands coming to rest on the top of Chuck’s thighs, his thumbs slowly stroking across the other’s skin. They continue on in silence until the Duke begins to twitch, face slightly flushed from either the heat or Chuck’s ministrations.

“C’mon. c’mon. c’monc’monc’mon…” The Duke hisses and thrusts up into Chuck’s hand and then finally falls still. Red in the face, Chuck lets the water raining down on them wash the mess off of his hand.

They stay in the shower for a little bit longer before exiting to get dressed. Getting dressed in front of the Duke is about as awkward as getting undressed in front of him. Chuck’s not sure which option he prefers less actually, but he suppose it really doesn’t matter. The important thing now is that he’s got his clothes back on, and that the Duke is escorting him out.

The Duke stops them before they reach the door, reminding him that if he changes his mind that the Dukes offer will still stand. Chuck mumbles out something that he’s not quite sure is English and excuses himself. The Duke doesn’t even stop him, instead watching in amusement as the blonde makes a run for his car.

It’s late. Really late by the time Chuck manages to get back to the garage. He’s horrified to see Mike walking towards him when he gets out of the car.

“Hey. Where have you been man? You had me worried. Did something happen? Was it Kane? Why is your hair all wet?” Chuck brushes Mike’s hand out of his hair, trying to get some space between the two of them.

“I’m fine. I just, decided to…uh…well, you know. Get some late night practice. “Chuck can plainly see that Mike isn’t buying it at all.

“Chuck is something going on?” He asks, not letting Chuck past him.

“What? No man nothing is going on!” Mike squints his eyes at Chuck and Chuck can feel his heart start to speed up in panic. “I’m serious dude! Nothing is going on I’m just….I’m just trying to get better. I just want to be ready for when Kane comes, y’know? I just want to be ready…” A nail of guilt stabs him in the gut as he sees Mike change from suspicion to understanding and concern.

“I know buddy. I know.” Mike tosses his arm around Chuck’s shoulders and pulls him close into a half hug. Chuck relaxes, slinging an arm around Mike in return before pulling away and letting Mike lead him inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now:**   
  


He’s been staring at his holo-screen in silence for twenty straight minutes according to the little digital clock that is located in the corner of the screen. All it would take is a single motion of his hand to send his message.

But…he just…can’t.

A huge sigh leaves him and the holo-screen disappears. The last several weeks of being the Duke’s, and he might as well call it for what it is, whore, has been taxing not only on his mind but also on his relationship with the rest of the Burners. It’s not just him either; tension has been mounting in their group for days now, just waiting for the chance to finally erupt.

They’ve been cross with one another lately in ways that goes beyond the simple sort of arguing that is supposed to normal in a group like theirs.

It feels like they’re falling apart.

With a single motion Chuck resummons the screen and sends the message.

 

**Monday:**   
  


Chuck’s looking over the newly completed motorcycle when Mike’s hand comes down on his shoulders, startling him and causing him to release a( very manly) shriek of terror.

“Mike! Oh dude, don’t do that to me when I’m working.” The blonde says. He can feel his heart doing the mambo inside his ribs.

“Sorry buddy.” Mike says, though he looks anything but apologetic, and kneels down to Chuck’s level to see what the other is doing. Chuck grumbles under his breath, just loud enough for Mike to hear and roll his eyes at.

“I’ve been looking over the framework. You did a really good job getting it working. But it’s gonna be tough to get the weapons installed. Plus we’re gonna have to do test runs to make sure they work.” Beside him Mike hums, letting Chuck know that he understands. It’ll be a lot of work, but for now the hardest part is out of the way.

For the next hour and a half Chuck works, typing out algorithms, looking over blue prints, and running calculations. Mike stays next to him the whole time, only shifting once in a while to sit better or to hand Chuck something. Mike’s presence doesn’t bother Chuck, he likes hanging out with Mike and working with him. But what does bother Chuck is how unnervingly quiet the other is being. There’s always been something to say between the two of them and the long term silence is unnerving. So unnerving that he only lets it continue for a few more minutes before turning to Mike to question him about it.

“Huh?” Comes the intelligent response from Mike before he realizes what it was exactly that Chuck asked him? “Quiet? No man it’s just…” The brunet trails off, hand grasping at the air as he tries to find the right words to say.

“It’s just this is the most I’ve seen of you over these past few weeks.”

Chuck starts at how true the statement is. It has been awhile, what between the Duke’s calls and trying to get the motorcycle functioning they really haven’t had the chance to just hang out.

“Yeah,” Chuck responds, lowering his eyes. “I’ve just been, you know…” Mike’s hand lands on his shoulder and squeezes gently.

“Yeah I know. I get it, you want to be ready for when Kane attacks, and I’m proud of you for that. I just miss hanging out with my best bud is all.” Mikes hand falls away, his arm instead choosing to wrap itself around Chuck’s shoulders in a hug. For a moment Chuck fights it, he can’t type out his algorithms with an arm thrown around his neck, but in the end he concedes. Giving into the power of the awesome bro hug.

Truth is, he’s missed Mike too, he’s missed all of his friends. Chuck sighs as the tension starts to leave and he gives himself over to the hug, trusting Mike not to let him fall backwards onto anything sharp. The peaceful moment however is interrupted by a sudden burst of noise from the front of the garage.

It’s Dutch and Texas, and from the sound of things they’ve gotten into a particularly nasty shouting match. Chuck feels Mike sigh into his back as the older boy unwraps his arm from around Chuck’s shoulders and trudges off to play peacemaker. Chuck watches Mike’s retreating figure, a somber feeling welling up in his chest before he turns back to his work. The tension returning to his body as the shouts from up front gets louder.

**Tuesday:**

Everything is peaceful until about noon when Julie returns, no more informed about Kane’s plans that she was when she left.

“Come on!” Texas slams his fist down on the tabletop exasperated, “are you sure you’re even looking?” Julie’s face scrunches up, clearly offended and Chuck winces as the two begin to argue. Julie is completely red in the face by the time Mike manages to get between the two of them. Reminding Texas of just how dangerous it is for Julie to be in deluxe and sending them information. Reminding Julie that things have just been stressful for all of them, and that Texas didn’t actually mean it.

With Mike encouragement the two grumble out apologies to each other.

After that fight the entire day just goes downhill. Someone, though no one will fess up to it, moves Dutch’s soldering iron on him, and the tallest Burner ends up burning his hand badly when he reaches for it. Julie does her best to apply first aid, but it only ends up resulting in another fight. This time between her, Dutch, and Texas, Jacob is the one to interfere this time, telling everyone to cool down.

They do. For about ten whole minutes, and then they’re back to fighting again louder than ever and Chuck snaps at Texas because he’s being the loudest of them all and Chuck. Can’t. Concentrate.

“You know, maybe if you raced half as good as you typed stuff out on the computer then we’d still have our cars.” Texas retorts, aiming below the metaphorical belt.

“Yeah well at least he can actually use a computer properly!” Dutch calls from the other side of the shop. Not really in Chuck’s defense but more out of a need to insult Texas. Julie’s back in the argument now, and Mike walks in just in time to hear her tell Texas that his “Punch Sticks” are the saddest excuses for arms that she’s ever seen.

It takes Mike a total of thirty minutes to talk them both down, halfway through he even looks like he’s about to give up. To just let them fight it out. But before he can Julie notices the tired frustrated look overtaking him and decides to give in and let Mikey calm her down. It doesn’t take too long after that for Mike to talk Texas down either and then they’re all going their separate ways. Julie heading back to deluxe to try to find information once again. Dutch going back to working on weapons for the motorbike. Texas stomps off to lift some weights. Chuck turns back to his algorithm, and Mike trudges off slower than usual, like extra weight is holding him down.

No one really sleeps well that night.

**Now:**

It’s about nine at night by the time Chuck arrives at the Dukes mansion. Everything looks like it always has, yet through Chuck’s eyes everything is askew, tilting and warping. He’s not even sure when he knocks on the door.

This time when the door opens it isn’t Babs, but the Duke himself, leaning forward over the blonde as his hands wrap around Chuck’s wrists and lead him inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Do you know what’s interesting?

The floor.  
The floor is very interesting, and as Chuck stares at it more and more he’s beginning to find that it’s textures and patterns are more fascinating than he could have ever imagined before. It isn’t the Duke of Detroit either, which raises the floor +100 in his opinion. With every step he takes Chuck keeps his eyes on the floor. He knows where the Duke is taking him, he doesn’t even have to look up from the floor to know that this is the way to the Duke’s bedroom.

Honestly, how depressing is that?

For once the Duke of Detroit doesn’t run his mouth, instead choosing to hum a rock ballad quietly. The man practically is skipping besides Chuck, taking great enthusiastic strides with his insanely long legs. Too soon they reach the Duke’s room and Chuck is pulled inside and surrounded by red and gold. Everything is as it was the last time that he visited, right down to the tacky giant pictures of the Duke to the gigantic bed. It’s all the same, Chuck knows it is, and yet he can’t help but feel very small. He’s in the Duke of Detroit’s room surrounded by all of the Dukes things towering over him.

Pushing in on him, making him feel claustrophobic.

The smell of the Duke’s cologne clogging his nose, choking him.

_Shit, he’s gonna have a panic attack._

As Chuck spirals out into his own anguished thoughts the Duke makes his way over to his bed, kicking off his gators as he goes. He spars a glance back at the burner boy as he sits down on the edge of the bed. Kid is as stiff as a board but underneath his stiff exterior the Duke can see him for what he really is. A literal ticking time bomb of frayed nerves and desperation just waiting to go off. Call him a sadist, but there is something just oh so amusing about having the power to put someone in such a state.

Still, amusing or not the Burner is ignoring him. Not looking at him or anywhere else but the floor, and that just won’t do at all.

“So nervous, tell me. This wouldn’t happen to be your first time would it? Your **first** first?” The Duke asks, snapping Chuck out of his thoughts. The blonde opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to speak and eventually defaulting to just nodding in response. Chuck can feel heat creeping down his shoulders as he flushes in embarrassment. The Duke on the other hand seems more than pleased. Not only does he get to fuck Mike Chilton’s wingman and best friend, but he gets to be the Burners first. The Duke feels his pants start to tighten as he watches red spread across that pretty face and down the blondes neck. Oh, the things he’s going to do to that Burner, the Duke can already picture it. Pale legs spread wide…. Bite marks down freckled shoulders…Yanking that golden hair out of the way so he can see that face.

Oh the Duke is going to have so much fun.

Ah, but, perhaps he’s getting ahead of himself. It seems he’s been staring at the blonde a little too intensely because the other has gone back to staring at the floor to avoid his gaze. Well, no matter, that will change soon enough. The Duke will make sure that Chuck enjoys himself too, he is nothing if not a romantic at heart, and it would be criminal for the Burner to not enjoy his first time.

“Don’t worry Chuckles, “the Duke uses the nickname on purpose, “I’ll make sure to go easy on you. Now, get those clothes off.” And with that the Duke begins to undo his belt, not even sparing a moment on the thought that his words probably did very little to actually comfort the blonde Burner. Chuck, for everything that he is, does not pass out from the command. He keeps it together, barely, but he holds it because he has too, for Mike and the rest of the Burners. Slowly Chuck begins to disrobe, starting with his shoes, taking his time in unlacing the sneakers and pulling them off before starting on his socks. It’s futile really, to try and buy time like this but Chuck can’t help it, if he’s going to jump into bed with the Duke then he’s going to have to get himself into the right mind for it. That means going slow, trying to find his happy place so that he can go hide in it if he needs to.

Chuck is working on pulling his shirt over his head when a low whistle calls for his attention. Shirt now on the floor Chuck realizes that the whistle came from the Duke, who has somehow managed to get rid of all of his clothes and slip into the bed. The red sheets pulled up just enough that the Duke’s covered from the waist down, giving Chuck a nice view of the others lean chest. The Duke of Detroit reclines against the headboard, he’s removed everything save for his glasses which he’s mainly kept on for effect. A grin is splitting his face wide as he tilts his shades down to pin Chuck with a dark and heavy gaze.

“Oh keep going. I mean, I wasn’t expecting a strip tease but I’ve gotta say it’s a rather nice surprise. “

Chuck chokes a little at the Dukes words. He wasn’t trying to strip tease! He wasn’t- he… There’s really nothing he can say is there? Chuck chances a look at the Duke and catches his gaze again. No there really isn’t anything he can say that the Duke wouldn’t turn around and tease him with. Chuck silently strips the rest of his clothes off, quicker this time but not too quick, until he’s finally standing nude in front of the Duke. Chuck draws in his arms close to his body, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, unsure of what to do with themselves.

From across the room the Duke looks Chuck over, he’s already seen the Burner naked before in the shower but now he’s taking the time to drink in the details. The blonde is thin and pale and covered in freckles, some of which are beginning to disappear in the red that’s making its way down the boy’s face and to his neck and shoulders. The Burners cock hangs flaccid between his legs, golden curls surrounding the base. A natural blonde, don’t see many of those anymore.

The Duke motions for Chuck to come to the side of the bed which the other does, keeping his head down and eyes hidden behind his hair. As soon as the other gets close enough the Duke grabs him, dragging him up onto the bed and pushing him into position on the Dukes lap. Chuck quietly protest at the grabbing, not too fond of being so suddenly pulled onto the bed and positioned like he’s a doll . His breath catches in his throat as the Duke makes him sit, Chuck can feel the Duke erection through the thin sheets as it pushes up towards him. The Duke’s long fingers splay across Chuck’s ribs, the royal can just barely see some blue behind those bangs and it leaves him wanting more.

“Easy now Chuckles,” the Duke mouths against his neck as his left hand takes to exploring the Burners chest. The Dukes fingers brush over a nipple, which pebbles underneath the touch and causes Chuck to gasp. The sensation is new to him, hell everything about this situation is new to him. Chuck has no idea what to do and it shows in the tenseness of his body and the way his hands grab at the air when the Duke grabs his ass.

“Easy,” the Duke whispers and runs his teeth along the other’s jawline. Chuck isn’t even sure when the Duke managed to lube of his fingers, but there’s one poking at him in very intimate place slowly working its way inside him as Chuck lets out a chocked sob. His hands find purchase on the Duke’s shoulders and Chuck hangs on for dear life as the Duke begins to work him over.

“There you go.” The Duke says, sounding equally parts soothing and smug as he works a second finger in and does an odd scissoring motion that has Chuck gritting his teeth in discomfort. It doesn’t hurt like he thought it would, but it can hardly be said that the Duke of Detroit poking around in his ass is a comfortable experience. At least until the Duke pushes into that little bundle of nerves inside him and Chuck hisses and his entire back goes straight like a ruler. Beneath him the Duke is chuckling, sending vibrations through Chuck as he works on leaving a hickey on his collarbone.

A third finger is added and Chuck finds himself spreading his legs wider to accommodate for the extra digit. The stretch burns, though most of the discomfort has faded now, and Chuck is still unhappy about the situation. He doesn’t want to do this with the Duke, but he’s already agreed to it and he’s gotta see this through.

The Duke, satisfied, takes a second to flip them over. It’s hardly a graceful reversing, what with Chuck flailing about with his long limbs. But still, the sight of the Burner spread out underneath him exposing that freckled back to him; one could hardly call it an unpleasant sight. Chuck glances back in time to catch the Duke removing his glasses and notes just how dark brown the others eyes are. Or maybe it’s just the lighting; the Duke is covering most of Chuck’s body with his own casting a shadow over the smaller. The Duke nudges Chuck’s thighs apart, making room for himself in between them.

Realizing what’s about to happen Chuck looks away. He doesn’t want to watch this, he’s just going to focus on the pillow in front of him and let the Duke do what he needs to do, then he’s going to get out of here and go home to Mike and the others. The sound of plastic tearing alerts Chuck though, and accidentally he does cast his gaze back to the Duke who is rolling a condom onto his dick….

And…

Really?

_Really?_

_The Condom is gold colored._

Chuck turns his face back into the pillow. That… is just so the Duke and it might be his frayed nerves but Chuck chuckles into the pillow despite his better judgment. At least until the Duke’s teeth scrape across his shoulder and there’s the unmistakable feeling of something being pressed in between his cheeks. The Duke lifts Chuck’s hips and presses forward, slowly into the Burner. Underneath him Chuck can’t breathe, his hands grab at the red sheets until his knuckles are white, every intelligent thought fleeing from his mind until all that’s left is burning and the feeling of being stretched just a bit too far.

“Damn.” The Duke swears into his neck as he stills, balls deep inside Chuck. The Burner is just so tight, it’s bliss and at the same time almost painful. He can feel Chuck shaking underneath him, muscles tense and tight at the unfamiliar intrusion, making the whole process more difficult than it has to be.

“Shh.” The Duke whispers into Chuck’s ear before burying his nose into the golden locks and inhaling deeply. He wraps a hand around Chuck’s wrist and start to move in slow shallow thrusts. Chuck groans softly from beneath the Duke. He’s trapped underneath the Duke’s body, pressed into the mattress by the others weight, suffocating from the heat of the others body as the others much large form completely covers his own. Not to mention the discomfort in his rear, which is quickly fading into something else as the Duke starts to find a proper rhythm.

The Duke is leaving bite marks and hickeys all along his back and shoulder blades, making him shake and tremble in not entirely unpleasant ways. Chuck arches and moans as the Duke finds that spot that sits right at the base of his neck and drives his cock deep into Chuck. Chuck is hard too, which is not at all helped by the fact that with every thrust his dick brushes against the smooth sheets of the Duke’s bed. Everything is on fire, everything is red and gold and he can’t breathe. Chuck’s not entirely sure he cares either, the Duke is fucking him while groaning into his hair and Chuck isn’t even sure he cares right now.

Everything is heat and movement as the Duke lets go of his wrist and moves down his side to waist, turning him and tossing his pale leg over a shoulder while the Duke spreads him wider. The entire position is far too intimate and Chuck is thankful for the curtain of hair that hides his face. But then, like he can read his thoughts, the Duke reaches forward and pushes the bangs back. Completely taking away his last defense and leaving him naked and open.

“Lookit me,” the Duke orders, his words rushing together as he gasps for breath. His face is right in Chucks, hot breath spilling over freckled cheeks. And Chuck looks at him, surfacing just enough from the pleasure to take in the Dukes face. It’s a very fleeting moment of clarity that allows Chuck to notice the normally hidden bags under the others eyes. The Dukes eyes also aren’t as dark as he had thought, from what he can see around the dilated pupils they’re a much lighter brown almost a hazel. Then Chuck is being dragged right back down as the Duke hits that spot inside of him. Chuck cries out, wrapping his arms around the Duke’s neck while weaving his fingers through the others well cared for hair. The Duke moves, striking that spot again as he picks up the pace and buries his face into Chuck’s neck.

Everything becomes white and red, and Chuck feels like he’s being eaten from the inside out by fire as the Duke cries out.

Its hours later and dark when Chuck wakes up and realizes that he’s fallen asleep curled up next to the Duke of Detroit. The lights of the Duke’s room have been dimmed down, the only light coming off of the Dukes personal halo screen as he works silently on something. Despite everything that’s just happened, Chuck feels oddly hallow instead of horrible as he expected to as he shifts from his side onto his back.

Or perhaps he’s just in shock…

Well, whatever is going on with him, his shifting catches the Duke’s attention, revealing to the other that he’s awake. The Duke’s gaze is heavy on him, but instead of smug it oddly seems contemplative, and it makes Chuck feel suddenly so small. The Duke of Detroit is staring at him and at the same time staring through him.

Then the Duke is looking away from him and pulling up another screen, on it is a display for his payment on the cars. Chuck watches silently as the numbers jump and he’s that much closer to his goal. When the Duke looks to him again it’s the usual smug look, so smug that Chuck wonders if he imagined the previous look.

“It’s been pleasure doing business with you Chuckles, and as much as I’d love an encore you’re fellow Burners are no doubt going to be missing you soon.”

Shit, the Duke is right. The others are going to be worrying about him if he doesn’t get back to the garage before morning. If he hurries, he should still be able to make it right before the others wake up. Slipping out of the bed Chuck dresses quickly and silently, he makes his way to the door, ignoring the gaze he feels following him as he shuts it behind him.


End file.
